Generally, printers are used as a device for outputting documents or pictures drawn up using computer on papers, and the printers include a dot matrix printer, an ink-jet printer and a laser beam printer; the ink-jet printer (100), as shown in FIG. 1, is provided with a cartridge deliverer 116 movably installed in an inside of the printer (100), and the cartridge deliverer (116) has a space into which an ink-cartridge (115) is removably mounted, a needle 118 sucking in ink filled in the ink-cartridge (115) and a head (117) injecting the ink transferred through the needle.
Although shape and structure of the ink-cartridge vary as a kind of the printer, generally the ink-cartridge, as shown in FIG. 1, has a predetermined size in order to be installed in the printer and provided with a body (110) formed with an accommodating part (130) therein and a fixing arm (113) extended from a side surface of the body (110) for fixing the body to the cartridge deliverer (116) of the printer.
Further, there is a sponge (133), where the ink is impregnated, inside the receiver (130) formed in the body (110), and an ink discharging portion (140), where the ink impregnated in the sponge (133) is discharged, is formed in the lower side of the body (110). Inside the ink discharging portion (140), a packing member (205) is installed to prevent the ink from flowing out by combining with the ink suction needle (118).
And, in the selected upper side of the body (110), a through hole (111) is formed to supply exterior air inside the body (110).
Therefore, when the printer (100) is on, documents or pictures are printed by discharging the ink from the head (117) according to the movement of the cartridge carriage (116) due to electric signal of printer controller. The continuous printing becomes possible by supplying the ink from the receiver (130) to the head (117) continuously through the ink outlet (140) and the ink suction needle (118).
However, the previous ink cartridges have the sponge (133), where the ink is impregnated, inside the body (110), so there are some problems that the space, where the ink is charged, is reduced, and the manufacturing cost becomes high by the process of installing the sponge (133) in the body (110).
To solve these problems, in the case that the sponge (133) is removed from the body (110), the ink is leaked or not well discharged by the difficulty of keeping uniform pressure inside the ink cartridge.
Also, when the ink cartridge is installed on the cartridge carriage (116) and then moved, the fine bubbles made by ink movement are discharged together with the ink to the ink discharging port (140), so the printing quality deteriorates. And, if the negative pressure is caused in some space inside the body (110) by ink movement, the ink filled in the ink suction needle (118) or the head (117) flows in the adverse direction and is not well discharged though the output signal of the printer controller, so the printing quality deteriorates.